High data reliability, high speed of memory access, and reduced chip size are features that are demanded from semiconductor memory. A semiconductor memory device may receive external commands to retrieve data from certain locations of the memory (e.g., a read command) and output that data. The memory device may operate with predetermined timing, such that, for example, there is a known timing between a read command being received and the corresponding data being output from the memory device. However, internally within the memory device, timing for command processing and data retrieval timing may finish earlier than the predetermined time at which the data is to be output, so the memory device may include a registers or buffers to store the retrieved data. However, additional buffers or registers may consume extra space and power on the memory device.